Chance
by Ticklesivory
Summary: Separated by different missions, Obi-Wan and Anakin part ways in order to fulfill their duties, only to end up having to take chances and make choices which will ultimately change their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Chance

 **Author:** Ticklesivory

 **Genre:** Obidala Drama/Action/Romance

 **Rating:** T

 **Warnings:** None that I know of. Maybe some violence, but not too bad.

 **Disclaimer:** I guess all this belongs to Disney now, but they probably have no intention of taking it where I'm going to go...

 **Summary:** Separated by different missions, Obi-Wan and Anakin part ways in order to fulfill their duties, only to end up having to take chances and make choices which will ultimately change their lives.

 **Author's Notes:** Lots of action and drama, confusion and discovery, heroism and bravery ahead - per the usual. I outlined this story two years ago and thought it was about time I put it together. Here goes...

* * *

 _"In the end, we only regret the chances we didn't take, the relationships we were afraid to have, and the decisions we waited too long to make. Lewis Carroll_

 **Prologue (Chapter One)**

Obi-Wan Kenobi stood at the base of the loading ramp leading up into a rather nondescript cargo ship which was to take his Padawan away, eyeing the young man carefully. The boy was nervous, although only a trained eye such as his could discern. Anakin Skywalker had grown into a serious and responsible student, exhibiting only rare moments of previous reckless behavior. For that reason, Obi-Wan had recommended to the Jedi Council, it was time for his Padawan to go through his Trials to become a Knight.

Already, Anakin had successfully faced and overcome his Combat Trials, proving his ability to pilot a starfighter and defend himself against multiple enemies was impressive. Even the stoic Jedi Council Member, Mace Windu, had been pleased with his results.

What faced his Padawan now, however, would be a true test of his abilities. He must visit the planet Vastin, to oversee a peace treaty. Each year, for the past twenty, a Jedi Padawan was sent to perform the ritualistic ceremony. So far, the mission had gone without incident, even though, the Vastinians were not easily dealt with. The population there was divided into two factions: one, which favored a leadership attained through bloodlines, and the other through a vote of the people. Their history was marked by a century-long civil war which had erupted over that very issue.

Three years ago, there had nearly been an incident when a particular Jedi Padawan had interfered where she shouldn't have, causing a minor conflict between the two clans. Thankfully, the matter had come to a relatively peaceful resolution, and the particular Jedi had eventually become a Knight.

Now, it was Anakin's turn. Obi-Wan had trained him carefully in the mannerisms of the Vestinians, their culture, and rituals; how to sit, where to stand, the proper greeting, and what to do if one of them asked him to dance. He truly felt Anakin was prepared, although the boy did seem quite nervous.

"Don't forget, Anakin," Obi-Wan felt led the need to remind his student once more. "If the Grand Tsar asks if you waltz, you say…"

"Only on days ending with Y, Master. I know, I know. I'll be fine. Please stop worrying."

Obi-Wan gazed at his student with a small amount of pride before placing a hand on a shoulder slightly higher than his own. The Jedi Master then displayed a rare hint of a smile to boost the young man's confidence, although he erased it quickly. He couldn't let his guard down. The boy had yet to become a Knight, and as his Master, Obi-Wan must be diligent and faithful to his course.

"I have all the confidence you will succeed, Padawan," he firmly told the young Jedi. "May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you too, Master," Anakin replied by rote before he headed up the gangplank and into the vessel, which would take him halfway across the galaxy.

It was all in the young man's hands now, Obi-Wan thought to himself, as he released all anxiety and nervousness of his own into the Force, taking a deep breath to complete the process. Upon his exhale, his communicator chimed, and Obi-Wan answered it readily.

"You are needed in the Council Chambers, Master Kenobi," the familiar voice requested.

"On my way, Master Windu," Obi-Wan replied, before turning back toward the Temple. It was probably another mission to attend to, which was fine with him! He needed something to take his mind off…other things.

After meeting with the small group of Jedi Council members gathered in the Council Tower, Obi-Wan was pleased to discover that indeed, he was being given an assignment. The reason, however, was a bit disturbing.

"An attack, there has been, on Chandrila," Master Yoda explained, "many casualties there were. Some unaccounted for."

An immediate concern rose in Obi-Wan's mind. "What's the status of Senator Mothma?" Obi-Wan did not know her well, but she was a respected leader from Chandrila and it would be a great loss for the Republic if something had happened to her.

"She wasn't on-planet at the time of the attack," Master Gallia answered in her softspoken manner.

"There were plenty of others who were, " Master Windu pointed out respectfully.

"Time for the Mock Galactic Senate meetings it was, " Yoda said in turn.

"The Legislative Youth Program you mean," Obi-Wan finished. He knew of it, of the gathering of politically-inspired youth who met in Hanna City, the capital of Chandrila to practice senatorial procedures. "The Brionelle Military Academy?" Obi-Wan assumed based on his prior knowledge. "Was it the target?"

"That's what we're sending you to find out," Master Windu further explained. "Who was behind this attack, and what their motive was."

"Go there, you must, Master Kenobi. A disturbance in the Force, I have felt. Careful, you must be."

Always cryptic, but always sincere, Obi-Wan took heed of Master Yoda's warning and bowed in acceptance of the mission.

"May the Force be with you," Master Windu declared, signifying it was time for Obi-Wan to depart.

After commandeering a Jedi starfighter designated for a Jedi Master, Obi-Wan entered the coordinates for Chandrila, and was quickly given permission to leave Coruscant space. He would be there in a matter of hours. Chandrila, like Coruscant, was located in the Core Worlds; the second planet in the Bormea Sector. He anxiously adjusted the throttle of his starfighter in preparation for lightspeed, determined to get there as quickly as possible. There were innocent young lives at stake, and he would do whatever he could to help.

* * *

 **A/N:** No snoring allowed! ;) I'm just getting warmed up! I know I broke my rule of 1st-Chapter-Reader-Snagging, but there's a lot going on in this fic, and a lot I have to explain…so hang in there!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The planet Chandrila was a fascinating mixture of nature and technology. Its main city appeared as if it sprung up amongst the forest, a thick growth of trees and lush foliage surrounding buildings whose architecture evoked a history long forgotten, as well as a present dedicated to keeping pace with the most advanced societies.

Home to over a billion souls, it hosted an abundant amount of wildlife, including a game reserve, state park, a variety of fresh water lakes, and beautiful sandy beaches leading to a sea, whose massive coral reef bestowed upon the waters a shimmer of silver in the sunlight.

As a Padawan, Obi-Wan had visited here with his own Master, when Qui-Gon had given a lecture at the Academy regarding World Devastators. During that period, Obi-Wan recalled spending most of his free time chasing the furry squalls which roamed the city.

As Obi-Wan approached the city, he contacted the control tower recalling the memory with fondness. Qui-Gon had often seemed aloof or apathetic to outside observers, but Obi-Wan remembered several times when the man had allowed him to simply be a child. Looking back, Obi-Wan had great appreciation for that fact, and had tried to be the same kind of master to his own Padawan.

After given clearance to land and exiting his starfighter, Obi-Wan discovered the space port to be in total chaos. There were those demanding permission to leave, while others were begging entrance. Numerous representatives from a variety of galactic emergency relief resources were all waiting to be allowed access via the presently unavailable transportation services. Apparently, following the attack, the Governor had begun limiting travel in and out of the city.

It was a long walk from the port to the damage sight, which Obi-Wan was not looking forward to, but thankfully, a handsome young man with a warm smile approached, extending his hand in a friendly greeting.

"You must be Master Kenobi," the decorated fleet officer announced, shaking Obi-Wan's hand firmly before releasing it. "My name is Hiram Drayson, Admiral of the Chandrila Defense System. I have a shuttle waiting for you."

"That is most appreciated. Thank you, Admiral," Obi-Wan replied as he gladly followed the young man through the busy space port. "When did help start arriving?" he asked, knowing the attack had only occurred the day prior.

"Most of it came early this morning," Drayson answered, "and we are grateful, but until the Academy has been declared structurally sound, no one will be allowed on the grounds, with the exception of you, of course. I cannot express how pleased we are to have such a reknown Jedi here to help." Another smile lifted the corners of his mouth in a generous gesture.

Obi-Wan nodded his head in acceptance of the compliment. It wasn't during every mission he was greeted with such approval. In fact, oftentimes, it was quite the opposite.

The transport, which carried them was directly linked to the electrical system that ran beneath the stone streets of Hanna City, and there were a few times it seemed as if the connection wasn't complete. A couple of times, actually, the transport halted completely before resuming its path.

Admiral Drayson explained: "When the building collapsed, it partially fell onto a large power grid between it and the Antiquities Institute. Full power has yet to be re-established. It's spotty, at best."

"I see, " Obi-Wan noted, his gaze focusing ahead, where he began to detect traces of debris.

"We'll stop here," Drayson announced suddenly. "The track ahead is blocked and we'll have to walk the rest of the way."

Once they had exited the vehicle, Obi-Wan began studying the layout of the debris, the scorch marks upon the street and the surrounding trees, as well as the pattern of the blast radius itself. It was his initial feeling that indeed, the attack had come from inside the building itself.

"Do you have any suspects? Were there any threats of any kind prior to the attack, or groups taking credit for it afterward?" Obi-Wan asked, as the two men carefully stepped through a increasing amount of rubble.

"None yet, " the Admiral admitted as they finally entered the portion of the building that remained standing. Numerous large support beams having been placed to prevent further collapse. Inside, were numerous fleet officers as well as members of the Youth Legislative Program, many of them having sustained minor injuries, though still choosing to stay and help. They were organized into small groups, who were doing their best to clear the broken stone and other material from the entrance to what had once been the conference center, where the annual mock senate meetings took place, and what was the suspected location of the attack.

"If you're searching for a motive, I'm afraid you're talking to the wrong man," Drayson conceded humbly. "Chandrilans are known to be stubborn and argumentative, but I honestly can't think of anyone holding a grudge against us. However, my job here is to train officers. I'm not an expert in galactic politics. I think you should speak with someone who is."

"And who would that be?" Obi-Wan's curiosity was immediately raised. Master Windu had informed him Senator Mothma was not on-planet at the time of the attack and he couldn't think of who else Drayson could possibly be referring to.

The admiral turned and motioned his hand in the direction of a young woman who was in the midst of the crowd presently clearing away the rubble. Her extravagant dress was torn, her long, dark hair looked as if had been hastily pinned up, and she was covered with dust. But it was unmistakable who she was, although Obi-Wan couldn't fathom why she was here.

"Senator Amidala?" he muttered, copper brows deeply furrowing, revealing his stark disappointment.

"That's correct, Master Jedi," Drayson casually replied, apparently unaware of the change in the Jedi Master's demeanor. "Allow me to retrieve her so you may discuss the situation further."

"Yes," Obi-Wan agreed, though in a disapproving tone, his arms now neatly crossed and tucked inside the sleeves of his cloak. "Yes, I'd like to speak with her."

* * *

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"I wasn't sure who the Jedi Council was going to send," the senator announced when she approached, "but I'm glad it was you Master Kenobi."

She was always courteous, but her kindness did nothing to temper his irritation.

"What are you doing here?" Obi-Wan was surprised at how condescending his voice had sounded. He hadn't meant to be rude, and what was going on with his posture? Why was he so rigid? What kind of message was he trying to send anyway? Immediately, Obi-Wan allowed his arms to fall back to his sides. However, his conscious thinking was somehow disconnected to his auditory capabilities, and once again, his words came out too harsh, with just a hint of cynicism. Some negotiator he was! What was the matter with him? "I wasn't informed of your presence, Senator. You shouldn't even be here."

In a manner Obi-Wan had grown accustomed to over the past ten years, whenever he had watched her in the Senate, talked to her in private, or even during conversations when he and his Padawan had been invited to dine with her at her home, Padmé Amidala revealed her characteristic single-brow arch.

The expression told Obi-Wan one of two things: either she was warning him he had gone against decorum and had shown bad manners in public, or she was completely baffled at his behavior.

As was he. But she hadn't answered his question yet, and he needed answers. To make that clear, Obi-Wan tried on an expression of his own – one he used at times when his Padawan just wasn't getting it. Both brows raised, chin tucked, he stared at her with patient delay. It must've worked, because she began speaking, although with a slightly strained voice.

"I'm here to offer my assistance, Obi-Wan," she replied tiredly.

Seeing that she addressed him by his first name in public alerted Obi-Wan that his second guess had probably been more accurate.

"I can see that," he pointed with less sarcasm, trying to get that one eyebrow of hers to drop back down to a normal height. "But why did you come to Chandrila?"

"If you must know, I always visit during the Mock Senate Hearings here at the Academy. Being an alumni of the legislative program, it's my honor to be a mentor this year. I was to sit in on some of the meetings, advise them on procedures, and monitor the voting process. This is an important year for the program, and since I'm such a strong advocate against the Military Creation Act, I felt obligated to participate."

Obi-Wan took a calming breath. No time to examine his strange behavior and release his peculiar emotions to the Force right now, something she'd said needed further investigation.

"The Mock Senate was arguing the Military Creation Act?"

"Deliberating," Padmé corrected him. "Yes. They were about ready to vote when the explosion occurred. Do you think that's pertinent?"

As had become Obi-Wan's habit when he'd decided to grow his beard out in order to make himself appear as old and wise as the other Masters, he lifted a pensive hand and scrubbed his whiskers. "It may prove to be, but for reasons other than you think."

Once again, Padmé lifted a brow at him, and he was going to explain his conjecture, but their conversation was interrupted.

"We've broken through to the conference area, Senator. I think there may be survivors."

The pair rushed back with Admiral Drayson to assist others clearing away various wiring, insulation, durasteel, and broken brick. Just as a portion of the room's tiled floor appeared, a hand thrust through. It was encrusted with dried blood, but the fingers were actually moving!

"Here!" Padmé shouted to draw all aid to her location, and with everyone's help, including what she suspected was Force-influenced, a body was able to be pulled from the wreckage, followed by another, and another.

When the tenth was successfully recovered, Padmé, erupted into tears and drew a damaged young woman into her arms.

"Dashé! Can you hear me?"

Obi-Wan used his limited med knowledge, and Force assistance to assess the young woman's status.

"I think she may have a concussion," Obi-Wan offered his diagnosis before motioning for a med officer. Two came immediately, bringing a gurney with them, onto which they placed the injured girl.

"Do you need to go with her?" Obi-Wan asked after noticing Padmé had stayed behind, though seemed upset to do so.

"No. No, I need to stay here and help the others."

Immediately, the senator returned to work, scraping her own knuckles and arms, disregarding any pain or discomfort she may be suffering.

Obi-Wan felt a strange fluttering in his stomach as he observed her actions, which he attributed to not having anything eat for a while, and then quickly joined her. Several hours passed as they and the other volunteers continued to remove rubble and search for survivors.

Conversation was not required. The desperation to save everyone they could overtook the need. However, once the floor of the large area had been cleared, and no further bodies had been discovered, a great sigh of relief flooded the aura of the room. It was then, Obi-Wan felt comfortable enough at that point to pursue his investigation, though his first query was far more personal.

"Is Dashé a member of your family?"

"No," Padmé answered, her dark eyes moistening once again. "She's from Naboo and is the one I'm mentoring. She has great potential; reminds me of myself when I was her age." Padmé paused, appearing pensive for a moment before struggling to continue; emotion cracking her voice. "I promised her family I'd…" she hiccuped as fresh tears fell from her eyes, melting away all his prior ridicule and disdain. And when he took her into his arms to comfort her, Obi-Wan noted the fluttering had returned, although this time, he realized it wasn't due to hunger.

The shocking discovery was immediately followed by the realization he needed to meditate, and quite soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The overflow of injured youth and other academy personnel hurt during the attack were being treated in the academy's infirmary. Several medics from Chandril's Med Unit had come to offer their assistance as well. The final count of the dead was twenty, and the injured twice that many. The strength of the blast had tossed bodies through the windows of the building, as well as injuring anyone standing inside the conference room or anywhere near the entrances. All else was conjecture at this point, as the focus of the incident was still on ensuring everyone who needed help was receiving it.

Unable to wait any longer, Padmé decided to check on Dashé's condition. Obi-Wan accompanied her, and the two of them discovered the young woman behind a temporary partition halfway down the long, narrow room. Monitors revealed the young woman's pulse was steady, but she was lying very still and wasn't yet responsive.

Tenderly, Padmé picked up the girl's hand, sat down upon the bed, her voice full of worry and concern. "I'm so sorry I wasn't in there with you. Maybe I could've done something, protected you somehow. It should be me lying there, Dashé, not you. "

"But I'm too young to run for the Senate," mumbled words rose from the head of gurney just as a pair of green eyes were revealed. "And I'm going to be your successor…but only after you retire, Senator. Not a second before."

Even with part of her face bandaged and a split upper lip, Dashé managed a weak smile, which earned one from her mentor.

"You scared me!" Padme playfully scolded.

"I was pretty scared myself," the young woman joked before noticing a stranger in the room. Her gaze bounced to and fro before settling on the Senator once again, her voice now a mere whisper. "Is that a Jedi? I've never had the opportunity to meet one before."

"Allow me to introduce Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Master Kenobi, this is Dashé Borreno, native of Naboo, top of her galactic politics class at Theed University, and a highly respected member of the Legislative Youth Program."

Obi-Wan bowed in response to the formal introduction.

"A Jedi Master." Dashe pondered, her bruised eyes narrowing in consternation. "Where do you stand on the proposal of the Military Creation Act?"

He wasn't sure how to answer that question. As a member of the Jedi Order, Obi-Wan had vowed to protect the Republic, but he'd always managed to avoid politics; as well as politicians. In his experience, they couldn't be trusted. Except perhaps, when it came to Padmé Amidala. There was something different about her, although he hadn't been able to figure out exactly what that something was.

Thankfully, though, he didn't have to commit to a reply, because Padmé intervened.

"Master Kenobi doesn't like to discuss politics," she teased. "He doesn't mind an aggressive negotiation once in a while, however."

She was joking, but Dashé apparently did not have much of a sense of humor. The young woman regarded Obi-Wan as if he had grown a second head.

"How can you not be interested in politics?" the young woman declared incredulously. "The Military Creation Act will define our very democracy! I find it calamitous that in this day and age, the only answer the Republic can come up with to solve our problems is the creation of an army! Surely, with the leadership of today, they can come up with a better solution!"

The young girl's passion was confirmed in her tone and her convictions, and Obi-Wan could see the strong influence of Senator Amidala in her life. However, her short lecture on his lack of interest had also caused her voice, as well as her blood pressure to rise, issuing out a warning to a medic passing by who quickly announced her visitors needed to leave, and that Dashé needed to rest.

Padmé agreed immediately, but Obi-Wan lingered. There were a few questions he needed to ask first.

"You were in the conference room at the time of the attack, correct?"

Confidence still radiated from the young woman, though she was beginning to tire. "A twenty-minute recess had been called, but a few of my colleagues and I were still deliberating the upcoming vote."

"Obi-Wan."

He'd heard Padme's call and felt her warm hand upon his arm, but he needed information to help with his investigation, so he chose to ignore her plea.

"Do you remember what happened exactly right before the explosion?"

The young woman closed her eyes, appearing as if she were in pain, but the discomfort was apparently from the memory, and not from anything physical. "I was discussing the fact that Trevor, who had gotten sick, was going to miss the vote, when I distinctly heard a noise."

"What type of noise?" Obi-Wan pressed, as did 'Padmé's hand on his arm.

"A howling sound. No, a whistle. Definitely a whistle," Dashé confirmed as she opened her eyes, looking strained from her ordeal. "I'm sorry Master Kenobi, that's all I can remember. Everything's a blank after that."

"That's fine," Padmé answered instead. "Get some rest. I'll come back and check on you later."

Again, Obi-Wan bowed slightly to thank her, although the young woman had already fallen asleep.

He met Padmé in the hall, and once again was face to face with the angry politician.

"What was that about? Don't you think that could've waited?"

She was a tower of strength in a rather attractive, miniature package, but she was angry and disappointed with him, and for some reason, that bothered him immensely.

"Padmé, please understand," he spoke to her apologetically, "I've come here to discover the motive behind this attack, and to find out who's responsible. To do that, I'm going to have to ask questions and do my own type of investigation."

Before she could argue with him, Obi-Wan turned to head back toward the destroyed conference room. No matter what her opinion was, he had to do what he must do.

"That's fine, but I'm coming with you," he heard Padme call out to him, bringing a smile to his face.

* * *

Scouring what was left of the conference room led to very few discoveries. Unfortunately, now that the structural integrity had been determined sound, the city had been inundated with relief workers and any possibility of finding evidence inside the building had been eliminated.

Disappointment brought on another round of beard scrubbing, until Admiral Drayson intervened. The man stepped up to Obi-Wan, extending his hand to present something the fleet officers clearing the outside grounds, had found.

"What is it?" Padmé wondered aloud as she joined him in his study.

The small, scorched piece of durasteel was approximately five centimeters in length, half that in width with a tiny wire sticking out from the upper edge. Obi-Wan thought he knew what it was, but couldn't be sure until he rubbed some of the char away with his thumb. The action slowly revealed the acronym: GST.

"GalStar Technologies," Padmé translated correctly. "That's a weapons company associated with some of the most notorious criminals in the Galaxy."

"It's a fuel sensor for a thrust chamber." Obi-Wan informed them, gripping the object tightly in his fist. "This explosion didn't come from inside the academy. I need to contact the Jedi Council."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The relay to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant was not established as efficiently as Obi-Wan was accustomed to. More than likely, the communications array in Hanna City had been damaged during the attack, Obi-Wan concluded. Or was possibly congested by the overwhelming amount of communications going through. Whatever the reason, he was glad to finally contact the Jedi Council, even though Master Windu's face constantly shifting in a variety of pixelated colors was somewhat of a distraction.

"Master Kenobi, do you have something to report?" the Jedi Master's voice crackled with static.

"A piece of evidence was discovered in the debris outside the building which was attacked yesterday," Obi-Wan began, not wasting any time and hoping his words were transmitting clearly. "A fuel sensor for a thrust chamber, with the letters 'GST' engraved upon it. I believe it was part of a weapon used to destroy the Academy."

"You have assumed correctly, Master Kenobi," the older Jedi confirmed. "GalStar has been the focus of an ongoing investigation led by Master Fisto, who is, in fact, currently on Maridun. There have been rumors of a separatist faction there led by Neimodian, Lok Durd, who is supposedly building a weapon with the potential for mass destruction. Galstar is known to have connections with a few of the separatist factions, although I do not believe Durd would target a military academy filled with younglings. What would be the motive?"

Obi-Wan thought he knew, and the knowledge filled his heart with trepidation.

"What is it?" Master Windu asked. Even with such a faulty transmission, Obi-Wan was amazed, though alarmed as well. Was his reaction that obvious?

"Senator Amidala is here," he informed the Council member, tamping down any emotion he may have previously displayed. There was no point in giving the older Jedi fresh gossip to discuss with the rest of the Council.

The dark-skinned Jedi's chest filled with air, which was released slowly and intentionally. "I see."

"At first, I believed the target was the youth legislators who are gathered here. They were about to perform a mock vote on the Military Creation Act, and my initial conclusion was this was an act of rebellion, to speak out against the proposal. Now, I'm not so sure."

Both men were silent as the power of the Force was beckoned. The invisible guide answered their call readily and far more reliably than the current transmission. Confirmation of both Jedi's suspicions was simultaneous and transmitted with confident gazes over the crackling and faded holographic communication.

"Your mission objectives have changed," Master Windu pointed out unnecessarily. "You must protect the Senator."

"I will," Master Kenobi accepted the alteration readily, bowing respectfully just before the transmission was cut.

* * *

Now needing to return to Padmé's side as quickly as possible, Obi-Wan headed back to the conference area, but he was unable to find her there. Perhaps she had returned to speak with Dashé.

However, when Obi-Wan swept back the cloth divider where she was being treated, all he found was Dashé sleeping peacefully on the gurney.

His plan was to next contact Admiral Drayson to ask if he'd seen her, but on his way out of the infirmary, Obi-Wan detected a familiar voice, although creating a noise he had yet to hear from its owner.

Obi-Wan followed the source of the unmistakable sound to a 'fresher door, which he knocked upon tentatively.

"Padmé, is that you? Are you all right?"

There was a sound of coughing, followed by water flowing, until finally the door was opened. The sight of her before him answered his question.

"No," she replied weakly, appearing extremely pale.

Obi-Wan quickly placed the back of his hand on her forehead and cheek to check her body's temperature, finding it overheated. She was ill. Quite ill.

"Is it something you ate?" he questioned her in a vain attempt to be of some help.

Padmé leaned against the doorframe in an obvious move to support herself, though she barely seemed to have the strength to speak. Obi-Wan was alarmed, but even more so when, only half of her next word came out before she began slipping down the wall, the dark brown of her eyes disappearing behind the lids.

Obi-Wan caught her as she collapsed, easily lifting her up into his arms, her head lolling onto his shoulder as he hastily carried her to the infirmary.

* * *

"It's radiation poisoning," the med officer informed him, although Obi-Wan wasn't sure he'd heard him correctly. Radiation? How was that possible? There had been no warnings revealing any type of exposure!

"Though it's unlike any type I've seen before," the middle-aged captain expounded. "We've ran some tests and her cells are showing exposure to some type of engineered biochemical, which is attacking her body on a cellular level."

"Can you treat it?" He didn't care so much about what it was. Not at the present time. All he wanted was to see her well again!

"We are doing all we can," the officer patiently consoled him. "Although you should be aware, she is not going to be the only victim. Every being present in this building needs to be tested for exposure, and all contaminated materials must be discovered and eliminated."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

He should be exhausted, and he practically was. Regardless, Obi-Wan was having trouble sleeping. To compensate, he sat next to Padmé's bedside, watching her with anticipation, hoping that somewhere within the destiny outlined for her, it was determined she would be healed and continue her work and her life. She was still young, energetic, and had so much to offer the Republic. Besides, the Senate needed someone like her to keep them in line.

But deep down, and just now beginning to surface, Obi-Wan realized none of those thoughts were what was keeping him awake and in silent vigil. The truth was, he cared for her, and not just in a way a Jedi should. Not in the way he cared for the billions of beings across the Galaxy, proven each time he risked his life for those he hadn't even met.

He cared about her; cared about what she thought, how she was feeling, as well as valuing her opinions. He always had, even when she was performing her duties as the young Queen of Naboo. Even then, Obi-Wan had been impressed with her maturity, her courage, her strength and fortitude, but mostly her loyalty to her people. Like him, she would give her life if needed, in order to serve others.

What stood out most to Obi-Wan during his reflections, though, was how beautiful she was. Even as pale as she appeared lying on the stark white sheets covering the infirmary bed, she was a vibrant spark in the darkness of this galaxy: a shining beacon and proof there was still hope; that goodness still existed. During his mission opportunities, which sent him to the most remote systems, Obi-Wan had encountered plenty of the opposite; places where greed, intolerance, and hatred abounded. And yet, in the midst of all the gloom, Padmé stood out, promoting what little virtue was left. 

Obi-Wan chuckled softly at his own grandiose thoughts of her, realizing that perhaps partiality was influencing his judgment, and then he wondered about that as well. How and when had he allowed this to happen? That he, a Master Jedi committed to serving the galaxy and training a Padawan to do the same, had become partial to one woman? One, beautiful, though challenging-at-times, female?

As if she had been listening to his inner eloquence, Padmé murmured, and her eyelids began fluttering open. Obi-Wan quickly removed his hand from hers, not realizing he had even touched her and offered a comforting smile as her weary gaze focused on him.

"Obi-Wan? What happened?"

He continued smiling, couldn't seem to stop, although the rare expression was likely only adding to her current confusion. But he had a lot to smile about! She was awake, and she was talking. He was sure she would recover now, although he wasn't sure what would happen after that. He hadn't thought that far ahead. His focus had been on the present moment, and all he had been concerned with was her well-being; the confirmation of which had been revealed to him as soon as she'd regained consciousness.

Whatever happened afterward, he realized, he would have to accept. As a Jedi, he would allow the Force to show him the way, and would not argue in either instance. They both had a destiny to fulfill, though deep within, Obi-Wan hoped theirs would somehow intertwine.

"You passed out and I carried you here."

Her brows knitted together with the memory, and then her eyes closed once more, but not merely to rest. "Oh yes," she uttered. "I'm sorry. It must've been something I ate….or hadn't eaten. I don't think any of us had stopped for food, or even drink; not for hours. There was so much to…"

Obi-Wan consciously decided, at that point, to place a supportive touch upon her arm. The fact his action stopped her mid-sentence did not escape his notice. Could she possibly share his feelings or was she merely appalled?

"I'm afraid it wasn't something you'd eaten…or, hadn't eaten," he corrected teasingly, smiling once more, which again knitted her brows with perplexity. "Apparently, the weapon used against the academy, was biochemical, and we've all been exposed to its undetermined toxins."

Just then, Padmé seemed to notice his clothing, and she stifled a giggle by biting her lower lip.

Since discovering the hazardous risk, all material exposed to it had had to be thoroughly cleaned and decontaminated – and that included his own uniform. In its place, he was wearing a Defense Fleet Officer's outfit with its heavily starched, pale blue collared shirt, darker blue pleated pants, and tailored khaki tunic overlay. Occasionally, the need for a disguise arose during a particularly dangerous mission, but he'd always felt odd out of his Jedi Uniform, and apparently, he looked odd as well.

"Sorry," she apologized, quieting her laugh, although a small smile still lifted the corners of her mouth. Obi-Wan thought it was good to see her smile under the circumstances. "I'm not used to seeing you out of uniform."

"This is quite comfortable," Obi-Wan lied, "I was thinking of wearing something similar from now on."

"No," she interjected, turning serious. "The Jedi uniform suits you. You were meant to be a Jedi."

"And we were meant.." Obi-Wan began, stopping himself just in the nick of time. He was about to inform her, that in his opinion, they were meant to be together, which would've been both untimely and possibly calamitous. …"to survive this situation," he finished lamely instead. "You're going to be fine. I'm sure of it."

"What about the others?" Padmé questioned, just as Obi-Wan expected her to. Her empathetic nature was another one of many attributes he admired.

"Everyone in the building at the time of the explosion is being treated for level 3Gy exposure," Obi-Wan shared what he'd been told by the fleet medics. "Some closer to the detonation…the ones who survived," he reiterated sadly, "are showing worse symptoms and…" 

"Dashé?" Padmé promptly interrupted, once again proving the woman's own health issues were the last thing on her mind. "Is she all right?"

Obi-Wan switched to grip her hand in a more substantial show of support. What he had to tell her wasn't good news. "Dashé is a strong-willed young lady, and I'm sure she's putting up a good fight, but she was already severely injured, and now her body is combatting a biological invasion…" he tapered off, after noticing the grief this information was causing. He'd said too much.

"I'm sure she'll pull through," Obi-Wan finished with a smile more forced than natural, squeezing her hand firmly.

"I hope so," Padmé replied in a worried tone as she turned to gaze out the window, though not releasing his hand; a decision which brought him pleasure.

Obi-Wan maintained his concentration on her features, while at the same time, silently requesting the Force to intervene and heal her. He was in the middle of his instinctive meditation when Padmé asked him a question.

"Obi-Wan, what's wrong with the trees?"

Curious, he followed her line of sight to observe that indeed, the group of trees standing just outside the building were beginning to drop their leaves, the branches drooping low.

He had a bad feeling about this.

A/N: Always have to throw that line in there somewhere. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The commissary was filled with representatives of Hanna City University's Bioengineering, Chemistry and Botany departments, Defense Fleet Weapons Division, and medical facilities. Each one had answered Obi-Wan's call. They must figure out exactly what they were dealing with.

An older woman from the university was the first to address the crowd. She was one of the professors he had requested at the suggestion of Admiral Drayson.

"Initial testing confirms the weapon delivered a shockwave of enhanced radiation which seems to affect only organic material," she informed them, revealing a holographic image of a molecular model. "As you can tell, this is an unusual organism, quite complex. It was most likely engineered and is quite fascinating."

One of the fleet officers replied to her comments, "Fascinating but deadly. Also sounds impossible, but none of the droid or mechanical systems in the building or surrounding area are malfunctioning. However, the grounds and even the animals that are within the damage radius are slowly dying. We have to figure out a way to prevent the destruction from spreading out into the rest of the city."

"What if it reaches the parks and game reserve?" asked one of the nervous med officers.

"I don't think it will come to that," Obi-Wan spoke up confidently. "I've seen weapons like this before; ones which created far more extensive damage than this one has."

"More damage?" the same med officer repeated with disbelief. "Perhaps, Master Kenobi hasn't witnessed the devastation of our city, of the academy, its officers, or those poor younglings."

"I've seen it, Sir," Obi-Wan replied coolly, " but I've also seen entire planets turned to dust. I don't think whoever attacked Chandrila was determined to destroy it. If you'll notice, the damage seems to be concentrated in a fairly tight radius around the central detonation area. Am I correct, Admiral?"

Drayson nodded his head in confirmation to the Jedi's statement before Obi-Wan continued.

"I have a strong suspicion this attack was a test of perhaps some new type of biochemical warfare intended for a much larger-scale attack."

"But why Chandrila? Why the Academy?" another professor asked.

What would they say if he spoke of his other suspicions? Obi-Wan wondered. That this attack was most likely carried out to specifically assassinate Senator Amidala? Would they consider her a threat to their safety, insist she leave the system immediately?

He couldn't allow that to happen. She was too ill to travel and needed proper treatment first.

Just in case, Obi-Wan revealed only half of what he believed to be the truth, hoping that it would suffice, and they would not see past his ruse.

"There are those in the galaxy who oppose the freedoms you have here on Chandrila," he began. "The freedom to gather and debate important topics such as the upcoming decision regarding the Military Creation Act, which I believe was being put to a Mock Vote yesterday. These radical groups wish to stamp out democracy and the Republic in any way they can, and will eliminate any resistance to their cause. However, I strongly feel this was a one-time act - a test of new weaponry. I do not think there will be another, or that Chandrila itself was the target."

There were murmurings among those gathered, mostly in agreement, some in disapproval, but nobody was stepping forward to offer any more opinions, Obi-Wan noted.

After a few minutes, Admiral Drayson was the one to call their meeting back to order. "I value Master Kenobi's opinions and trust his authority based upon his reputation and experiences. What we need to do now is come together to heal what's been done to our city and its people. Who's with me?"

The response was unanimously positive and without a single argument. Obi-Wan released a sigh of relief, before he followed the Admiral out to begin the process of recovery.

By the time he had completed a day's hard labor which consisted of assisting in the infirmary, helping the groundskeepers revive what foliage could be salvaged, destroying what could be not, aiding construction workers and other volunteers with clearing the streets of rubble and fallen tree limbs, Obi-Wan was once again exhausted. It would take many days of similar work to get the damaged areas of Hanna City back to normal, and even then it would not look the same. Many of its redeemable qualities were gone. The soft balmgrasses that lined the walks and streets, the furry squalls which Obi-Wan had chased as a Padawan, had all been eliminated within the attack radius. The good news, however, and what he reminded volunteers throughout the day, was that once the soil had been decontaminated, which could take less than a week he'd been told, they could replant, and make everything as good as new. The information had offered them some comfort.

Obi-Wan's mind, however, was fixed upon the half-truths he had delivered to those gathered in the commissary earlier in the day.

He did believe there would not be another attack on Chandrila, but he could not get the thought out of his mind that the attack on Padmé's life had just begun.

* * *

Following a rather abbreviated mission report to the Jedi Council, Obi-Wan rushed back to Padmé's side, sliding to a stop on the slick stone flooring in the hall when he heard her voice. Not wishing to intrude on her privacy, he stopped short of entering, but could not help overhearing her end of communique. She was speaking to someone with a tone he had never heard her use before, and saying words he had hoped to hear quite soon, but may never have the opportunity.

" _I know, I miss you too, darling. I can't wait to hold you in my arms again. I'll see you soon."_

Obi-Wan slowly backed away from the cloth-covered opening. It felt as if someone had kicked him in the gut.

Then it dawned on him: He couldn't go in and see her. Not after knowing…

Swallowing the lump which had suddenly formed in his throat, Obi-Wan took up a solemn stance in the hallway. His mission directive may be to protect the Senator, but he didn't have to be in her presence to do so. He could sense any danger from this distance.

Besides, he couldn't possibly speak with her. Not now - now that all his hopes had vanished.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

He stayed away. Near enough to protect her, but far enough to keep his pain hidden. Only once before in his life had Obi-Wan felt this type of disappointment, but it was so long ago, he'd forgotten the dull ache it left behind. Although he was quite young at the time and foolish, he had survived, and he would do so again. All he had to remember was that he had a duty to perform, and it was about time he focused entirely upon it and stopped being so distracted all the time.

At least that's what this morning's meditation revealed to him. Immediately following it, a sense of peace had filled his mind, although it was erased as soon as he saw her.

She'd been released from the infirmary the day before with a clean bill of health. Admiral Drayson had informed him of her progress, which pleased Obi-Wan immensely. He wished Padmé no ill will, still thought of her in every way as he had before, just not nearly as often. He couldn't be angry with her since he hadn't told her how he felt. Thank the Force for that! He couldn't imagine how embarrassed he would've been when she refused his advances, informing him she loved another.

Indeed, everything had worked out accordingly. And now he could concentrate solely on his mission. It wouldn't bother him in the least to work with her, speak with her occasionally. He could handle that. He hoped.

The first test came when the med officers announced Dashé had passed. Obi-Wan hadn't been the first one to know, and he could hear Padmé's sobbing before he'd gone into the designated morgue.

"I'm sorry," he announced upon entering, "she was a valuable member of the program. She will be missed."

Padmé wiped her eyes and without turning around, revealed the ability to injure him even further. "You didn't even know her."

"I.." Obi-Wan stammered, not knowing what to say. She was correct. When was he ever going to learn to keep his mouth shut? Perhaps the best choice for him right now would be to walk away and leave her alone with her grief.

He'd actually made it out the door before she stopped him, physically tugging on the back of his freshly decontaminated Jedi uniform, spinning him around.

"Where have you been?" she demanded, her dark eyes revealing a flash of anger, taking him aback. "I don't understand," she then sobbed, her mood swiftly changing back to sadness. "I thought we were friends, you and I. I've missed you."

A feeling of guilt crashed heavily upon Obi-Wan's shoulders, but along with regret came that persistent pang located somewhere near his heart. Those last words she had just said; they reminded him of the conversation he had accidentally overheard.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, willing the pain away, and then gathered the strength to do what must be done. He opened his eyes and stepped forward, pulling her into the warmth of a friendly embrace, repeating his heartfelt apology. "I am sorry, Padmé. Sorry you lost your friend, and sorry I haven't been here for you. I will be from now on. I promise."

* * *

The days following were much brighter now that Obi-Wan had swallowed his pride. Padmé had insisted upon staying on Chandril until at least the Academy was once again recovered and the legislative program could resume their meetings there.

Together, they worked to help feed the volunteers, check on those still recovering from radiation poisoning, and contact organizations interested in providing the financial help needed to rebuild the portion of the Academy which lay in ruins.

It was Obi-Wan who interrupted her one afternoon while she labored over a datapad, filling out the required documentation for a construction grant request from none other than the Theed Palace. They both needed a break and it was such a beautiful day, he thought they could go for a walk.

Padmé seemed eager to accompany him, and even took his arm as they strode down the stone street, marveling at the new growth of balmgrass that lined the path.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" she noted as they walked arm in arm.

"What's that?" Obi-Wan inquired with interest, sincerely wanting to hear what she had to say.

"How nature always manages to recover from such devastation," she explained, smiling up at him.

Obi-Wan's returning grin was short-lived as he realized nature wasn't the only thing able to recover from devastation. More than likely due to the hours of meditation he had performed the past few days, he had managed to repair the damage he had done to their relationship. Although, it wasn't the relationship he had once wished for, he was glad to have it.

He smiled again as they walked together in silence, reaching across with his opposite hand to place a gentle reassuring pat upon her hand, much like a father would, he realized, cringing at the unwelcome thought.

Together, they had walked down to the beach near the Silver Sea, enjoying the spray of salt upon their faces, before turning to head back toward the Academy. It was Obi-Wan who noticed the ascending ship first, and he shielded his eyes against the setting sun in order to watch its approach.

"That's the Chancellor's ship," he pointed out with some surprise. He hadn't been informed of a visit from Chancellor Palpatine.

"I wonder what he's doing here?" Padmé inquired aloud. "I made an application to the Chancellor for more help, but that was just yesterday. It couldn't have passed through the Senate this quickly."

Obi-Wan was the one to state the obvious. "Let's go and find out for ourselves," he smiled at her.

* * *

"My dear, I'm so pleased to see you are well again. I've heard disturbing reports and some rumors of your demise. "

Chancellor Palpatine, accompanied by his bodyguards bowed low upon Padmé's approach. In turn, both she and Obi-Wan returned their own respectful greeting.

"And you, Master Kenobi. I was also pleased to discover you were here to assist the Senator, and all the people of Chandrila."

"It has been a struggle," Obi-Wan assured the leader of the Republic. "Would you perhaps like to see our progress? " Obi-Wan motioned toward the Academy, whose previously collapsed northern wall was nearly halfway reconstructed.

"I would like to, but I assure you, I don't have the time. I actually came to deliver some news, which is quite upsetting."

Obi-Wan and Padmé both gaped at the older man after his unusual statement, having no idea what he could possibly be about to say. Obi-Wan had felt no disturbance in the Force, nor had he been contacted by the Council regarding any type of catastrophe.

"This concerns the both of you, which is why I've come. I wanted to deliver the news personally. I regret to inform you that Padawan Skywalker has been killed."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"What?" Obi-Wan had been unable to hold his tongue, spitting the word out at the Chancellor. He was shocked, stunned even. It wasn't possible! He hadn't felt his Padawan's passing through the Force, hadn't been contacted by the Council!

"I know this is difficult for you to accept, Master Kenobi. It is for me as well. Anakin had such a promising future. We all had such high hopes for him."

The older gentleman ignored Obi-Wan's outburst and turned his focus upon Padmé, actually reaching out and placing a comforting hand on her paralyzed shoulder.

"I believe, this may affect you most, Senator Amidala. I'm aware of your relationship with our dear, departed friend. He spoke of you often and of the future he had planned for the two of you. I can't imagine how devastating this must be."

Wait…what? Obi-Wan couldn't think! Was it possible that the intimate conversation he'd overhead Padmé having, had been with his own Padawan?

 _He_ was her lover?

His world was spinning out of control, but Obi-Wan fought to maintain his center, probing deeply to bring up an important question.

"Chancellor, why did you choose to come tell us this?"

The man had removed his touch from Padmé, which pleased Obi-Wan, although the smirk the older man wore was now annoying him. "I was on my way back to Coruscant when an assistant informed me of the tragedy. I knew of your visit here and thought the news would be more easily accepted coming from a friend."

Senator Amidala had yet shown any type of response, which confused Obi-Wan further. If she and Anakin were involved in what sounded like a serious relationship, shouldn't she be upset? Unless she was in shock, like he was.

Maybe not as much shock as disbelief. He needed to contact the Council as quickly as he could. Master Yoda would be able to confirm if indeed, Anakin had passed into the Force. Now, all he had to do was get rid of the Chancellor, which wouldn't be that difficult considering the man had no intentions on staying anyway.

"My deepest regrets, Senator," the older man was saying. "I'm sure Master Kenobi will be able to see to your needs." It was another smirk that appeared, this time offered to Obi-Wan, who nodded his head in agreement to the suggestion.

"I'm afraid I'm needed back at the Galactic Senate. Again, my deepest condolences. To both of you."

As soon as the Chancellor had entered his yacht, Obi-Wan gently spun Padmé around, grasping hold of her upper arms. Only then, did he notice that indeed, tears had filled her eyes, although had yet to spill over.

"Listen, Padmé," he encouraged. "I'm not so sure what the Chancellor said is the truth. Not the entire truth, or maybe he's confused or got his facts mixed up. But there's really no way he could know. Not unless he witnessed it himself. Or somebody else did, I suppose.

What I'm trying to say is that when a Jedi takes on a Padawan Learner, the Force creates a training bond between them. I know when he's injured or upset, things of that nature; so, I would know if he died. Do you understand? If Anakin were truly dead, the Force would've informed me. I would know. Master Yoda would for sure. Do you understand?"

He had spoken fast and had said a lot, and the entire time, she had a rather incredulous look upon her face. Now, however, that single brow of hers was lifting higher and higher upon her forehead, and he wasn't sure what it meant.

But then, she grabbed his hand and began pulling him toward the Academy. "What are we waiting for? Let's go contact the Jedi Temple!"

* * *

It was as he suspected. Master Yoda had no knowledge of anything happening to Anakin, and there had been no complaints about his mission. However, there had been no word the young man had been successful either.

It didn't change the fact, though, that the Chancellor had taken the time to stop at Chandrila and inform them of…what? A lie? A rumor? If it were simply a rumor, how had it begun? From what source? And for what purpose?

Obi-Wan was pleased his feelings had served him well, and his Padawan was indeed still among the living, but there were still questions, which needed answers.

Apparently, Padmé felt the same.

"We have to go find him," she insisted, holding her commlink in her hand. "I haven't been able to speak with him in days. Ani might not be dead, but I can't shake the feeling something bad has happened to him."

Obi-Wan felt a tug on his heart, but he dismissed it quickly. He may never know what it feels like to have someone this concerned over his well-being. Anakin was a lucky young man. He would be sure to tell him that when he arrived on Vestin, although to get there, he had to convince Padmé of one thing…

"You need to stay here," he suggested, deciding it would work best if he addressed her empathetic side. "The Chandrilans haven't fully recovered yet. There's still so much work that needs to be done."

Again with the eyebrow. "I am confident in the Admiral's abilities to lead his people to a successful restoration," she argued. "Tell me, what's the real reason you don't want me to go?"

Obi-Wan chewed his inner lip pensively. His motive wasn't selfish, but it was rather weak. He knew he should save his speech and not even mention it, since there was no possibility she would agree with him. He knew her too well .

She was waiting patiently for his reply, however. Might as well get it over with.

"Have you ever been to Vestin?" Obi-Wan began.

"I, well, as a matter of fact…" Padmé stammered while she pondered his question, "no."

Just as he'd thought. Vestin was not, as one might say, agreeable. He would rather spare her the discomfort of a visit there, although he understood her reasons for wanting to go. Love was a powerful motivator.

"Better pack your work clothes, and some boots," he warned playfully. "And not those white ones you seem to prefer. Brown. Dark brown would be best."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

The view of Vestin from outside its orbit, was not a very attractive one. It had always looked as if someone had hurtled a ball of sludge through space, striking an object which resulted in the formation of a planet. Obi-Wan was sure the incident had made a loud 'splat' when it had occurred. Even up close, the view didn't improve, Obi-Wan was afraid to admit.

From his earlier description, Padmé didn't seem impressed either. At least, Obi-Wan didn't think so. She had been very quiet during the twelve-hour hyperspeed trip from Chandrila, choosing to sleep most of the time. He talked to her as often as she'd made an appearance, speaking to her about his expectations once they arrived at Vestin, when what he really wanted to talk about was her relationship with his Padawan. He just didn't see how the young man had had time for it! Obi-Wan had tried to keep his student relatively busy in preparations for his Trials, and when they weren't training, the Council was sending them off on one diplomatic envoy or another .

He was sure Padmé had been busy as well, with her duties and requirements as a Galactic Senator. Which was why he just didn't see how they'd had the time to form any type of attachment! In fact, the only moments he could recall when perhaps Anakin and she had a chance to be alone were the times she'd invited them over for a meal. But then, they really weren't alone. He'd been there with them the entire time!

Unless, of course, there were other times Obi-Wan _didn't_ know about. He hadn't thought of that! What if, the variety of errands his Padawan always needed to run, were not actually errands at all, but opportunities to visit Padmé! Had Anakin been lying to him this entire time?

Why, that sneaky, son-of-a…

"Is that it?" Padmé's voice interrupted Obi-Wan's disturbing thoughts as she stepped onto the bridge and walked across to view out the front portal at the approaching sphere of muck.

"That's Vestin," Obi-Wan announced with very little excitement. The only thing he was actually looking forward to about visiting here was making sure his Padawan was safe.

"It's really…brown, isn't it?" she noted, jokingly.

"Not if you look right there," Obi-Wan pointed toward the viewscreen, aft. "See that tiny spot of green?"

"Barely," Padmé continued in her light-hearted mood, which Obi-Wan was happy to witness. Her silence had worried him.

Once he had contacted the Slog City Space Port to notify them of his approach, and had entered the landing sequence, Obi-Wan spun round and faced the copilot's seat where Padmé sat.

"I'm not sure how to say this without offending you, but I really think it's a good idea if you let me do all the talking. The Vestinians are not…how can I put it…all that friendly with outsiders. It took me two days to convince them not to lop off the head of my own Master when I visited here last. They are often overly sensitive."

Through his experiences in dealing with politicians all over the galaxy, Obi-Wan had discovered they typically shared a common trait: pride. But when Padmé smiled at him and looked out once again to observe their quickly approaching destination, he sighed with relief. He should've known she wouldn't argue with him or be insulted so easily. She was much too gracious for that.

"Obi-Wan, I completely trust your judgment. I promise, I won't say a word." She smiled, glancing back toward him, her eyes actually rolling toward the roof for a second. "At least you didn't tell me I had to stay on board."

"That's one thing I wouldn't do," Obi-Wan replied teasingly, "even if I wanted to. I've known you long enough to know when you want something, you usually get it."

He had actually been referring to her acts as a Senator, but something sparked behind the deep color of her gaze, and her brow crept up slightly, which made Obi-Wan think that perhaps she had taken his words to mean something else, although he wasn't sure what.

"Is that so?" she replied, a gleam of humor now in her eyes. She was toying with him, and he was enjoying every second of it. "Then, perhaps I should be the one to convince the Vestinians to.."

"No!" Obi-Wan cut her off with the one syllable and an upheld hand of denial. "You don't want to do that. Trust me."

"I'm teasing, Obi-Wan. I'll stay quiet. "

The descent thrusters activated to carry their ship down to the landing platform directly below them, the noise drowning out Padmé's final word. It had sounded like she had said something like 'mostly,' though he couldn't be sure. Obi-Wan wasn't going to worry about it. Besides, they'd arrived, and the time for joking was over.

Scattered among what essentially was puddles of thick, brown goo, were flat, multi-storied buildings, constructed from the same type of material. Obi-Wan had always assumed this, since the homes and businesses were the exact same color as the fluid ground about them. These structures rose up between elevated pathways of durasteel, blackened with time and age. Natives of all sizes and ages walked these passages, the toenails of their multi-digit feet creating a cacophony of clicking sounds as they walked.

None seemed pleased to see a Jedi in their midst, even more so than the last time, which made Obi-Wan wonder and worry what Anakin had possibly done to offend them.

Padmé walked just behind him in her lilac-colored tunic, matching cloak, and leggings tucked into black work boots. Her hair had been braided and wrapped at the back of her head, which Obi-Was was happy about. The Vestinians did not appreciate outsiders 'showing off' their fancy clothing and hairdos, and although he'd failed to mention that fact to Padmé, she had dressed accordingly. One less thing to worry about.

Together, they' d arrived at the Grand Tsar's palace, an elaborate structure that rose above all the rest, with a multitude of molded brick steps leading up to a heavy steel double door. The guard posted at the entrance didn't seem pleased to see them at all, and scowled his distaste before allowing them to pass.

Once inside, the guard had told them to wait while he stepped forward through the lobby and through another set of doors, leaving them alone for a moment. Obi-Wan could sense she had questions, and now may be the only time for her to ask them.

After glancing at her, she quickly interpreted the motive and whispered to him. "Am I correct in my assumptions the Vestinians are somehow related to the Trandoshans? They are quite similar in appearance…and attitude."

"Yes," Obi-Wan answered quietly. "A faction left their home planet to establish a new society here, wanting to promote their own religion and laws separate from their ancestors."

"I see. It's amazing how they've adapted to their surroundings. Well…at least on the outside."

Obi-Wan had to disguise a burst of laughing with a cough. True, the Vestinians, over time, had adjusted to the climate of the planet by shedding their tough, outer hide for good. What they were covered with these days, was a smooth skin in a variety of muted browns and grays, some with spots, some with stripes. However, as Padmé had so eloquently put, their attitudes and mood seemed unchanged when compared with their relatives : Meaning they were both known to display similarly bad behavior.

The guard returned momentarily and with a gruff voice, and sharp, pointed teeth, ended their wait. "The Grand Tsar will see you now, Jedi. Leave your weapon with me."

Always hesitant concerning that particular request, Obi-Wan smiled regardless and handed over his lightsaber. There was no need to start things out on the wrong foot.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

The reptilian Vestinians were an odd collection of conflicting mannerisms, appearances, and opinions. Outwardly, they spoke haughtily, judged sternly, and were extremely self-absorbed. They claimed outrage at any sort of flamboyance displayed by off-worlders, but did not hesitate to dress as ornately as possible. Apparently, the Bene export business was more profitable than he'd thought.

The Grand Tsar in particular, wore layers upon layers of pendants draping across opulent robes of deepest purple. Even her attendant was garbed with rich velvet covered with baubles. And regardless of the mud just outside the door, the interior of the palace was clean, lavish, and comfortable.

If Obi-Wan wasn't the wiser, he would relax, but past experience told him he needed to be careful and guard his words.

On either side of the gilded seat were several armed guards, each more ferocious appearing than the next, carrying a variety of weapons from vibroblades to particle guns. They were there to protect the Grand Tsar, but also to remind visitors to be on their best behavior.

He began with a low bow, which Padmé imitated, then performed the manner of salute expected. It wasn't complicated; a simple flick of the hand from off the forehead with a broad sweep to the side. However, a wrong angle or error in hand display meant something else, and most likely would be considered treason.

Apparently, he performed the gesture as his Master had trained him, and Padmé as he had taught her. So far, so good. They still owned their heads.

"Greetings from Coruscant and the Jedi Temple. Master Yoda wishes you and your family good health and abundant blessings from Siltyra."

"Jedi Kenobi, it's been many seasons since you've graced us with your presence," Tsar Kreesk began, her greeting revealing a row of missing teeth, which caused a distinct lisp Obi-Wan couldn't recall hearing before. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit? "

Obi-Wan could sense an intake of breath coming from his left and hoped Padmé held her tongue. Female species outside the Vestinian race were not allowed to speak in the presence of the Grand Tsar.

"It seems I am missing my Padawan Learner," he began, maintaining eye contact with the leader's one good eye, the other seemingly clouded and unseeing. "I was wondering if you had seen him, by chance."

Vestinians were difficult to negotiate with, their stubborn nature often overruling their better judgment, but they weren't deceivers. Obi-Wan had asked a direction question and he was waiting for a response.

He hadn't spoken offensively, but as he watched Kreesk's face turn a slightly darker shade of ash, he knew she'd been backed into a corner and she didn't appreciate it.

"Your Padawan Learner, " she spat, a line of drool oozing out between the gaps in her teeth, "is a most exasperating, willful young man!

Obi-Wan bowed again quickly, keeping his gaze on the marble floor. "My most sincere apologies of my Padawan did anything to upset the Tsar. He is young and foolish at times. If there is a debt to be paid, I will gladly do so; even if it means my life."

A whisper of denial escaped Padmé's lips before he could stop her, and Obi-Wan glanced up immediately, not waiting for Tsar's Kreesk's response. Thankfully, the faux pas had not been heard, or perhaps it had been ignored, though Obi-Wan doubted it.

"Do not be so melodramatic, Jedi," Kreesk hissed, leaning her head while her attendant spoke words into her ear unheard by her audience. "Out of respect for your Grand Master," she continued with what may have been a frown. "I do not require such a sacrifice be made this day. However, I cannot tell you what became of your Padawan, because I do not know. He left the palace of his own accord and has not been seen since."

It was more information than he had expected or hoped for, but there was one problem.

"Please indulge our presence a little longer," he pleaded. "When we landed, I didn't notice my Padawan's starfighter. I'm not certain if that means…"

"It was destroyed," the Tsar explained with a flippant wave of her hand, as if she were dismissing a servant. "The young man's offensive behavior caused an uprising of our proud, Vestinians. As a direct result, they destroyed the vessel - which was within their rights."

Obi-Wan glanced at Padmé who was managing quite well. Actually, better than he was.

They had destroyed Anakin's ship? What had the boy done?

Doing his best to maintain a serene countenance and erase the judgmental look trying its best to appear on his face, Obi-Wan discreetly exhaled in an exercise to find his center. "In this instance, am I correct in assuming my Padawan is still on Vestin?" he calmly .asked

The elderly leader stood on shaky limbs, trembling with barely-contained rage. "I do not like to repeat myself! she snarled. "I've already told you all I shall. We are finished here!"

For a moment, Obi-Wan contemplated calling upon the Force to assist him in these particularly delicate negotiations. The Vestinians were not the most intelligent species, and it might be possible to…

The more he thought about it however, the less appealing the idea became. He was not his Master, and did not feel comfortable taking advantage of someone's intellect.

They would have to figure this out on their own.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

It was mid afternoon when they departed the palace, heading down the steel grated path toward the edge of Slog City, where the firm surface beneath their feet disappeared to be replaced by wet, dark marsh. He hesitated, calling upon the Force to aid in locating his Padawan. The reply Obi-Wan received was not totally conclusive.

"Do you think he went out into that?" Padmé sounded worried and he didn't blame her. He could sense Anakin within the Force, but the connection was muddied – just like Vestin itself.

"If I'm deciphering my senses correctly," Obi-Wan tried to explain, "he is not in the city, but some distance from here. There's a village just ahead, approximately sixteen kilometers. My feeling is, he escaped trouble in that direction."

The first step resulted in them both sinking to their ankles, the deep muck sucking itself onto their boots with each step, trying its best to glue them to the spot. Taking just a few steps was laborious, and Obi-Wan began to worry about the exertion taking its toll on Padmé. A glance to his right, however, revealed she was keeping up, although her respirations had increased. When she spoke, he also noted she was slightly out of breath. They would have to take a break soon and rest.

"What about over there? It appears more liquid, and possibly less sticky. This is impossible!" Padmé grumbled as she pulled her boot free from the muck using the strength of both hands.

What she was referring to was a flat expanse highly reflective in the bright sun. At first glance, it indeed appeared to be an easier passage, but Obi-Wan knew better.

"Watch," he announced, reaching into his utility belt to withdraw part of one of the protein bars he carried with him. Silently, he tossed it far out above the middle of the flat plain. Just before gravity took hold of the object and pulled it beneath the surface, a snout appeared, followed by teeth; many, many teeth, which were attached to a long, cylindrical body that shot up from the muddy waters, grabbed onto the nutrient, and then took it back down below the liquefied terrain, casting large ripples across the plain, reaching all the way over to where Padmé stood with her mouth agape.

"Syltirian slug," Obi-Wan explained. "Protected by the Goddess Siltyra. We'll stay out of the water."

"Good idea," Padmé agreed with him wholeheartedly, her forward progress gaining strength as they began again.

Once they had passed by the puddled plains, the land actually turned to a crusted sod; much easier for traveling.

"Thank the stars!" Padmé exclaimed joyfully as she stomped off much of the mud which had caked itself onto her boots. Obi-Wan did the same, though he realized their pleasure was to be short-lived. The terrain of Vestin was fairly consistent; meaning that it consisted of one thing in a variety of forms: Mud. Either liquid, dried, or the consistency of sludge. They had already experienced each form, and would continue to do so as they ventured north. However, Obi-Wan wasn't exactly sure how much further the solid surface would last. And besides, it would be getting dark soon, and he would prefer to sleep as far away from the slugs as possible.

"Let's make it to that stand of trees," he decided, pointing to their right.

"Trees? Those don't look like trees to me." Padmé noted, following him as he changed direction.

"The spongy growth on them will burn," Obi-Wan informed her as they drew closer to a tall, slender grouping of sticks covered with gray, crispy patches of mold. "Peel off all you can find."

Padmé did as Obi-Wan had requested, while he used his lightsaber to whittle down one of the so-called trees. Soon, they had a built a sizable fire upon the relatively dry ground and sat near it as they watched the sun disappear behind the dark brown horizon.

It was some time before either one spoke, but Obi-Wan was pleased to notice the time wasn't awkard; unlike the trip from Chandrila. She had barely spoken to him, and Obi-Wan wasn't sure if it was due to worry over Anakin's possible death, likely disappearance, death of her friend Dashé, or the attack on Chandrila. Perhaps, it was a combination of all these things. Much had happened to the young woman since the attack on the academy, and she had faced many challenges – even becoming ill herself. And yet, she had found the courage and strength to not only join him, but to keep up with him on this adventure.

"What? Do I have mud on my face or something?" she asked suddenly, causing Obi-Wan's face to flush. He hadn't realized he'd been staring at her.

"Just a little," he lied, covering up his embarrassing behavior by reaching over and swiping a finger gently across her cheek, much more gently than he had intended. What was supposed to be a ploy to get him out of trouble, ended up getting him deeper into it.

His fingers lingered on warm, smooth skin, his gaze following their path, which traveled slowly across her face to land upon full, red lips. A slight tug on the bottom one opened her mouth to reveal the enticing tip of a pink tongue.

It was her soft gasp that shocked Obi-Wan back to reality, shattering the unwarranted fantasy, causing Obi-Wan to withdraw his hand as if he'd been burned. "I got it," he stammered, tucking the disobedient digits inside the sleeve of his Jedi cloak.

He tried not to notice the look of utter shock on her face, the color rising to her cheeks.

He had offended her with his unwelcome advances. What was he thinking? She was in a relationship with his Padawan! He was a Jedi Master! He should be able to control himself and his actions!

It was several minutes before Padmé had recovered from his inexcusable, flirtatious behavior, and when she did speak, she was gracious as always, changing the subject entirely.

"Tell me about your mission here with Master Qui-Gon."

He had to smile. Whenever difficult negotiations required patronization, it was always best to speak of another's interests. That was fine. He would play along.

As Obi-Wan told her the story of how his Master had snubbed the romantic advances of Kreesk's daughter, leading to his own imprisonment , he noticed she had begun to shiver. As a result, Padmé scooted closer, though not to the fire, but to him. When he removed his cloak to drape across the both of them , she yawned and leaned her head upon his shoulder. And when he continued his story, telling her about how he had actually managed to convince the Grand Tsar to release his Master, Obi-Wan detected a change in her breathing pattern.

She was asleep. But Obi-Wan knew, for him, sleep would be a long time coming.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

The nights on Vestin were cold, however, Obi-Wan was surprised to find himself quite warm. He gathered the source of heat closer to his body. The vestiges of deep sleep were robbing his awareness, and all he knew was there was comfort here. The galaxy was infested with those who wished for war, but here, in this place, at this moment, was tranquility, and he burrowed into it, his free arm wrapping snugly around the body pressed against him. Everything would be perfect here in this hazy realm between dreaming and reality, if it weren't for that annoying sound he kept hearing. Somebody was coughing, accompanied by what could be his own name being repeated.

He wasn't certain. Did Padmé need him for something? He should answer her call, but he so wished to continue in this fantasy. Consciousness tugged at him, however, prompting him awake. Sluggishness lingered, though, until he realized the voice was far too deep to be coming from a female.

Wait, he recognized that voice…

"Master! Are you awake?"

As soon as the haze of sleep left Obi-Wan, he shot up, displacing Padmé in the process, who rolled off the solid comfort of his arm, uttering a gasp of surprise.

"Ani!" she squealed, as she followed his lead, jumping straight into his Padawan's arms. "You're alive! " Anakin, Obi-Wan noticed, did not hesitate in promptly removing her from the awkward embrace.

"Senator Amidala, what are you doing here?" the boy inquired formally, bringing a smile to Obi-Wan's face. His Padawan must think him a fool!

"It's all right, Anakin. He knows."

Awkwardness was replaced by nervousness, Obi-Wan could feel through their training bond, giving him a rather wicked idea. It was time to teach the boy another lesson.

"What the Senator says is true," he began, intentionally stoic. "I've recently been made aware of your relationship with her. When were you going to tell me?"

"Soon?" the youth stammered, color rising to his mud-splattered face. In fact, now that he'd noticed, the boy was covered with brown muck.

"You are aware attachment is forbidden," Obi-Wan continued, crossing his arms, in what he knew was the posture his student despised the most.

"Only for Padawans," Anakin shot back quickly, "And there are exceptions."

"Exceptions made through permission of the Jedi Council." Obi-Wan pointed out. "Did you apply for an Attachment Allowance?"

"No." Obi-Wan could sense a momentary rise of defiance in the young man, which he dismissed for the time-being, but was also aware his own orneriness came at a price. His teasing was making Padmé uncomfortable.

"What are you going to do?" she asked him worriedly.

This was the turning point. He could deny them both the opportunity, which would perhaps enable them to continue out of rebellion, or he could ignore Anakin's oversight, pretend he hadn't known, and guide the young man to take the proper steps.

Either way, Obi-Wan realized he would not be able attain his own desire. She would be lost to him, and he would be forced to witness the relationship and possible future union. As the awareness sunk deep within Obi-Wan, it felt as if a piece of his heart sunk with it. But he had to do what was right for his student. He was responsible for the young man, and he wanted him, as well as Padmé, to be happy.

It seemed as if this was the day for self-sacrifice. Obi-Wan took a deep, cleansing breath, pushed down the knot in his throat, and smiled.

"Nothing," he replied, still smiling. "I'll pretend I never knew, and as long as Anakin fills out the proper paperwork and gets permission from the Council, I'll not interfere. It really doesn't matter anyway," he added, changing his focus to Anakin. "You passed your Diplomatic Trials and will soon be a Knight. After that, you will be free to choose whomever you wish."

"I passed?"

"He passed?" The other two asked simultaneously, which brought out a chuckle from Obi-Wan.

"You managed to unite the clans and lead them to successfully sign the peace treaty, without so much as one drop of blood being spilled. I'd call that a successful mission, although I do have to ask one question: What in the stars did you do?"

The young man was overjoyed at the news, and at first, appeared to be fighting the urge to jump and shout. Obi-Wan's last question, however, seemed to dampen his enthusiasm.

"Do you mean, why is the Tsar so upset with me?" Anakin specified.

"That's what I mean."

Obi-Wan couldn't wait to hear this, although he had his suspicions. There had been many instances throughout Anakin's training, when the boy had been unable to hold his tongue or offer his opinions when they weren't asked for. Anakin was strong-willed and often arrogant. Being his Master had been challenging at times, but rewarding as well. He had enjoyed watching the boy grow up to be a man, to become responsible and strong in the Force.

Except for now. Now, it looked as if he wanted to crawl under a rock.

"I waltzed." Anakin answered sheepishly.

Obi-Wan nodded. Just as he'd thought. He'd warned him not to. Perhaps, his Padawan had learned two lessons this day.

"What's wrong with waltzing?" Padmé asked, confusion written on her face. She deserved to know, and Obi-Wan was going to let Anakin explain it to her, but the young man's mood had changed abruptly. It was a conflicting attitude Obi-Wan couldn't quite decipher. He wasn't that familiar with the looks romantic couples exchanged, so he assumed there was something significant being exchanged; something, which was none of his business.

"Master, if you'll excuse us." Anakin requested with a slight bow before taking Padmé's arm. "We need to talk," he told her as they retreated together up the incline to the edge of the soft ground, just out of earshot, but not out of sight.

Obi-Wan watched them, while trying to look as if he weren't watching. He sat back down near the remnants of their campfire and glanced up to occasionally check on them. He knew Anakin well and could read his emotional state through the Force. What Obi-Wan was translating, however, didn't make very much sense.

At first, he could feel the young man's excitement about becoming a Knight, which was quickly overtaken by something similar to apprehension, and ultimately shifted to determination. He was calm, but confident and resolute – as a Jedi Knight should be.

Interpreting Padmé's demeanor, however, was far more difficult. She seemed happy about Anakin's success, worried perhaps about any discipline he may have to endure for breaking the rules, and then concerned about what Anakin was saying. She didn't speak very much, and once the talking was done, seemed happy with its outcome. He knew this by the smile that showed on her lovely face, and the way she flung her arms about Anakin's neck.

To Obi-Wan, their short meeting could only mean one thing. Anakin had just learned he had passed his Trials and would become a Knight, and had received permission from his Master to pursue a romantic relationship. Obi-Wan hadn't noticed a symbolic token being exchanged between the two of them, but he assumed there would be one given in the future; as soon as they arrived on a more civilized planet.

It seemed as if their union was meant to be, and he wanted to be happy for them. He really did, but it was going to be a struggle.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

There were a few embers left in the fire he and Padmé had built, and Obi-Wan was about to put them out with a judicious use of the Force when his thoughts and actions were interrupted by his Padawan.

"Wait, Master. Maybe we should rest a while and have a bite to eat before we head back to the space port."

Anakin had never lacked common sense, but his suggestion was certainly lacking it!

"If we leave now, we can make it back to the ship and be off this mudhole before it gets dark!" Obi-Wan argued, far more maniacally than he had intended.

Deep breath. What was the matter with him?

"I really think we should get going," Obi-Wan explained with control that seemed just beyond his grasp at the moment. What he needed most was to get back to the ship in order to meditate and come to terms with his current situation! He needed some privacy and a good deal of soul searching in order to face what he was certain was coming.

"And besides," he argued on, "what is there to eat around here?"

"Oh," Anakin replied casually, reaching into his utility belt, "these." From out of the largest pouch, the young man withdrew a skinless mammal, which resembled some type of rodent. "I've been living on these for days. They're not bad, actually. Taste like nerf."

Obi-Wan stared at the rather unappealing offering and then at Padmé, awaiting her response.

"That's fine with me. We can eat first. I'm actually quite hungry," she announced surprisingly.

He'd been outvoted, and so he tossed the remaining sticks they had gathered into the fire and stoked the smoldering embers with the end of one. Soon, the dry timber had ignited and flames licked at the source of fuel. His Padawan took one remaining stick and speared the meal with it, staking the other end into the ground, angling it just above the fire's reach.

Then, the three of them sat around, gazing at the animal, whose thin layer of fat began to melt, creating a pattern of sputtering sounds at it dripped into the flames.

Obi-Wan had always been comfortable in the silence which often passed between he and Padmé, but this was ridiculous! Was anyone going to say anything?

"I have an announcement," Anakin abruptly spoke, appearing nervous once again. "Master, I would like to say how proud I am to have been your Padawan, and how much I am looking forward to working with you as a Knight."

"The pleasure's been all mine, Anak…" Obi-Wan started to say, only to be interrupted.

"I'm not finished," the young man blurted out. "I have something important to tell you. Just a while ago, Padmé and I decided…"

Here it comes, thought Obi-Wan. What he'd been dreading. Would he be able to put on a believably happy countenance? Or would his true feelings show?

"…to break up." Anakin finished.

 _Wh….what?_

"What? Why?" Many other words beginning much the same came to his mind; the first of which being, how? How could Anakin not want to be in a relationship with her? Padmé, as any sentient being did, had her faults, but she was absolutely the most beautiful, courageous, and intelligent woman he had ever….wait. During his silent accolades, he must've missed something. His Padawan was smiling at him, and in a most devious fashion.

"I told you," Anakin spoke to Padmé, and it was at that moment, Obi-Wan noticed, she was smiling at him as well, although in a completely different manner. And there were tears shining in her eyes.

He had definitely missed something.

"Do you not wonder how I found you out here in all this mud?" his Padawan asked, and frankly, Obi-Wan hadn't thought about it. True, he had been aware of the lack of Living Force on Vestin, causing their bond to become somewhat weakened and muddled, but he had assumed the campfire was what led the boy to them.

He was wrong. About that and a few other things.

"After the waltz, I had one of two options," Anakin explained. "I could either fight and injure or perhaps kill a few of the Vestinians, or I could flee. I chose to flee, and ended up out here. Did you know there's a huge lizard-like snake that lives out here that can jump out of the water and swallow you whole?"

Obi-Wan exchanged a knowing glance and smile with Padmé as Anakin continued his story.

"Back to what I was saying: I was hiding out here in this swamp, knowing that someone would come look for me sooner or later, when suddenly I was overcome with a wave of very strong emotions. "

"Did you practice the mantra I taught you?" Obi-Wan inquired. As a child, the boy had often struggled with powerful yearnings for his family and home, and Obi-Wan had taught him a variety of meditations which would help him release his overwhelming feelings into the Force.

"I didn't have to," Anakin explained, the sly grin returning. "They weren't coming from me. They were coming from you."

Obi-Wan didn't understand. He was a master of his emotions at all times. Well, other than most recent, and those would be purged as soon as he had a chance to meditate.

"Master," Anakin pleaded, "When I came upon you and Padmé, you were dreaming, and along our bond I could sense a great deal of love and devotion, respect and serenity. It's hard to put it into words. I've felt some of those things along our training bond before, and I know they were meant for me, but not this time. This time, they were directed toward Padmé. You're in love with her, Master. You just have to admit it."

There was a mission once, on Dralak, where he and his Master had been backed into a cave, and at its mouth was a fire-breathing draigon. The situation he was in now reminded Obi-Wan of that, although in place of a horrifying beast, was a beautiful young woman, whose hopes, dreams, and desires were shining in her passionate, dark eyes.

Was this possible? Or was he still dreaming?

"I'm going back to the ship now," Anakin announced unexpectedly. "You two have a lot to talk about."

Before Obi-Wan could respond, the young man was on his feet, headed back toward Slog City.

"And you can have my share of the swamp rat," he called back over his shoulder. "Those things are disgusting!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Thank the Force Padmé had the courage that he did not. Obi-Wan actually found himself to be speechless at the moment. He knew what he felt but he wasn't exactly sure where to start!

"Honestly," she began quietly, her gaze cast back upon the sizzling rodent, "I was expecting Anakin to propose to me soon."

Was that disappointment he detected in her voice? Although, his Padawan had made his decision and announcement, that didn't mean Padmé agreed. What could she possibly be thinking?

"And I was nervous about it. Very nervous. I do love him," she explained, her brow turning pensive, "but I don't want to spend my life with him. He's still a child, although he's grown up so much. You must be proud of him." She smiled up at him then.

"I am," Obi-Wan agreed, returning the nervous expression.

"You won't believe what he told me earlier. I was actually ready to debate his decision, even though I've spent the last several weeks arguing with myself. Why had I let things go on so long between us? I came to the conclusion on our trip here, that I think I felt sorry for him. He was homesick for his mother, and he needed someone to talk to and to comfort him. Someone other than his Master."

Obi-Wan listened intently to what she was saying, although her words did little to offer him any kind of hope.

"He told me we needed to stop pretending while we were still friends. Wise words for a nineteen-year-old, don't you think?"

"Indeed," Obi-Wan agreed, fighting the urge to interrupt and beg the truth from her.

Her focus was no longer on the fire, and the look she was giving him now was causing a different type of heat to develop somewhere deep inside him. He wanted to take her in his arms and quench the flames which could potentially destroy him. Just one kiss is all it would take.

Not true. He couldn't exist on just one. Certainly, his life would end if he were denied more than that.

"Enough about Anakin," Padmé announced suddenly. "I want to talk about you. About us," she corrected with a shy smile. "We've known each other a long time, and I'm not sure when it happened, but I fell in love with you." The words and the matching emotion filling her eyes transfixed him.

"Did you hear me?" she was compelled to ask after a long moment of silence had passed.

He did, he just couldn't speak at the moment!

"Listen," she purred in a low voice, gathering her courage once more and moving closer to him; so close he could smell the remnants of her exotic perfume from the day before, and could see the light freckles that decorated her nose. "Sometimes, making a decision that ultimately will change your life is frightening. But you know what's even scarier? Living with regret. I don't want to take that chance. I love you, Obi-Wan."

The Vestin sun was far from setting, and the dawn was even further still, but for Obi-Wan a new day had arrived.

As he took the love of his life into his arms and pressed his lips to hers, he realized all his days from now on would be different. They would no longer be filled with doubt and regret, but with hope, love, and Padmé. Always, with Padmé.

* * *

/End!

A/N: My intention was for this fic to be a light romantic – with no heavy political plots. Sorry if that disappoints any of you! After the lengthy, difficult "Soturi," I decided to relax a little. Hope it was enjoyable anyway! Have no idea what's coming next….will have to consult the Rabid Plot Bunny. Thanks for reading and mostly for reviewing! Later, Obidala Peeps!


End file.
